Fatos
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Eu o amo, isso é um fato. E fatos não mudam - ganhadpra do I challenge d/h dos 6 vassouras


**Fatos**

Eu sempre tive uma certa dificuldade em escolher os meus caminhos, e isso porque sempre fui racional; sempre soube que a melhor escolha é aquela que é pensada e analisada, e sempre demorei para escolher porque tento prever os prós e contras de todas as opções, me recuso a escolher por impulso.

Continuo assim até hoje.

Também sempre tentei me ater somente a fatos, porque fatos são constantes, não mudam porque já aconteceram e continuam acontecendo, mas não mudam. Adoro coisas constantes e detesto coisas impulsivas. Tudo tem que ser previsto, nos mínimos detalhes.

Tem gente que me chama de detalhista, de perfeccionista e de altamente irritável. E eu até concordo, desde que com isso não me classifiquem com uma bonequinha de porcelana frágil e indefesa, com medo do mundo; porque tenho orgulho em dizer que isso é tudo que não sou, sou muito mais corajosa, pelo menos foi isso que o chapéu seletor sussurrou no meu ouvido; quando ele estava sobre a minha cabeça, eu olhava para a mesa da Corvinal, e eu sentia que lá seria perfeitamente aceita. Porém o chapéu disse-me que eu tinha coragem suficiente pra ir para outra casa que, talvez, eu não me encaixasse tão bem primeiramente.

Eu escolhi ser corajosa e ir pelo caminho mais difícil, e desejei ir para a Grifinória.

E realmente, o chapéu seletor não estava errado, no inicio eu não me adaptei, via nas minhas companheiras de quarto tudo que eu não queria ver, impulsivas, fúteis e sentimentais, esperando príncipes encantados.

Eu sou racional, sempre soube que contos de fadas são só isso: contos de fadas. Não existem, ainda mais depois que eu conheci as fadas no mundo bruxo; desacreditei de vez nessas historias mentirosas que querem nos fazer acreditar que existe o _Feliz para sempre_. É obvio que não existe essa merda, porque se existisse, essas histórias imbecis não terminariam no casamento, uma história não tem final, porque a qualquer momento pode vir um imbecil e aumentar a história, elas são infinitas. Por isso nunca gostei de contos de fadas, mentem do começo ao fim, o fim é algo muito belo para ser estragado com um _E viveram felizes para sempre_, o fim é ausente de si próprio.

Enfim a minha escolha de ir para a Grifinória valeu a pena, no final das contas me tornei amiga de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, e eles eram tão perfeitos pra mim, é claro tínhamos lá nosso problemas, isso vale principalmente para o Ron.

Que, neste momento, já deve estar me esperando no altar.

Bem, eu poderia passar horas aqui dizendo de todas as nossas aventuras e como Hogwarts se tornou um verdadeiro lar para mim e essas coisas, mas eu não vou perder meu tempo com isso, pois, agora, não é isso que importa.

_O que importa é ele. Draco Malfoy, que está sorrindo pra mim agora._

Tudo começou depois que a guerra acabou. Eu, Harry e Rony recebemos prêmios de heróis. Como não havíamos feito o sétimo ano, e muitas outras pessoas também não, afinal o último ano em Hogwarts deveria ser desconsiderado; o ministério decidiu que toda a minha turma poderia retornar a Hogwarts para o sétimo ano.

E eu voltei, sozinha. Porque aparentemente, meu namorado e meu melhor amigo preferiam tirar esse último ano de férias, e arrastaram a Ginny junto. Eles são tão impulsivos, Ron, principalmente; nunca pensam no amanhã. "_Temos dinheiro o suficiente para chamar o Malfoy de pobre, Mione, por que então, ir à escola por mais um ano se podemos simplesmente curtir?"_ Eu fiquei sem falar com Ron por uma semana depois disso. Ele é tão irresponsável.

O primeiro dia de aula foi estranho, não tinha nenhum dos dois ao meu lado nas aulas e invés deles Neville e Luna me acompanharam, menos na de poções. Nenhum deles havia tido notas suficientes para passar e, bem, quando eu entrei na sala eu até imaginei que teria aulas particulares. Onde estavam todos os outros alunos? Pouco depois chegaram três alunos da Corvinal e um da Lufa-lufa, que sentaram todos juntos; eu continuava sozinha, me sentia tão vazia. O professor entrou e eu me conformei que passaria o ano inteiro sozinha nas aulas de poções.

Mas houve uma batida na porta. E ele entrou pela porta e entrou na minha vida; porque Draco Malfoy, ao invés de sentar em alguma das tantas cadeiras vagas, sentou-se ao meu lado.

_Ele continua sorrindo. Não sei se estou pronta para fazer o que tem que ser feito. Mas o sorriso dele diz que sim._

E esse foi o estopim para a revolução que acontecia dentro de mim. Precisava entender porque ele se sentou ao meu lado. O olhei espantada. Ele me olhou de volta com pouco entusiasmo, abrimos a pagina do livro e começamos a preparar nossas poções.

Não trocamos uma palavra.

Não jantei naquele dia, estava transtornada e não queria ver ninguém; minha sorte era que havia sido promovida a monitora-chefe, e isso implicava em um quarto privativo, o que eu agradeci muito a McGonagall, já que assim não teria que ficar na Grifinória sem meus melhores amigos, era tão estranho.

Busquei a noite inteira entender o que se passava com Malfoy. Não cheguei a conclusão nenhuma. Resolvi esquecer. No dia seguinte tive aulas de poções novamente, e ele se sentou ao meu lado, como no dia anterior, e tão pouco falou, e me deixou mais confusa, e eu de novo não jantei para pensar. Ele estava me fazendo mal.

Uma semana depois eu recebi uma carta de Ron que dizia que ele e Harry estavam fazendo algumas tarefas para o Quartel dos aurores. Harry me mandou uma carta dizendo que havia pedido Ginny em casamento, e ela também me mandou uma carta que dizia apenas _Ahhhhh_, com muitos h's, o que eu entendi que era o sentimento dela quando Harry a pediu em casamento.

Como eles eram antecipados, impulsivos! Já trabalhando para o Ministério, e já arranjando um casamento, disse isso em palavras gentis e contei de qualquer novidade que me viesse a cabeça sobre Hogwarts, pedi pra me manterem informada de tudo.

Eu estava feliz, mesmo longe deles, eu ainda participava de todos os assuntos de alguma forma, inclusive pensei, depois de mandar a carta de resposta de cada um deles, que minha felicidade não seria corrompida tão cedo.

Às vezes eu sou tão ingênua.

Porque na aula de poções Malfoy sentou-se novamente ao meu lado, só que dessa vez, ele sentou _perto demais_, extrapolou todas as nossas linhas imaginárias, o joelho dele roçou em meu joelho a aula inteira. E eu não entendia porque aquele fato tão pequeno quanto idiota me deixava louca. Porque cada vez que ele roçava seus joelhos nos meus, eu prendia o ar e, desejava, que ele tocasse mais que um mero joelho?

E a resposta era tão simples e pura que a minha mente racional se recusou a processar, era tão _óbvio_, tanto quanto um mais um é dois; meu próprio corpo dizia isso, eu havia emagrecido muito naquela semana, não só pelos dois dias sem jantar mas, também pela minha falta de apetite.

Paixão emagrece. Fato.

Nesse dia eu não dormi, não conseguia deixar de pensar o porque que eu queria muito mais do que a merda de um joelho, porque de repente, eu perdia o sono o imaginando comigo, ali tocando muito mais no que meu joelho, e isso me deixava ruborizada, eu nunca fui muito púdica, mas imaginar aquelas situações com ele, não era muito agradável para a minha consciência, ela me punia, porque dizia que aquilo era errado. Meu corpo pensava que aquilo era _completamente_ certo.

No dia seguinte ele fez de novo, e eu tive certeza que era de propósito, ele deveria saber que a minha face impassível, na verdade estava se concentrando absolutamente em esconder o que eu estava sentindo. Nesse dia eu errei minha poção pela primeira vez na vida. Malfoy saiu com um sorriso vitorioso, ele sabia que _ele_ era a causa dos meus erros, quis matá-lo.

Não jantei, mas dormi, dormi com raiva dele e sonhei que ele tocava muito mais que a merda do joelho dele, que ele me beijava pelo corpo todo que eu pedia isso, quase implorava; sonho ridículo. Acordei suada. Tomei um banho frio e fiquei acordada o resto da madrugada, fiquei com mais raiva ainda, ele veria uma coisa, nas aulas de poções da semana que vem _Eu_ o deixaria louco. E _ele_ erraria a poção. Era uma questão de honra.

Ron me escreveu contando as novidades, Harry e Ginny também; eu esqueci de responder porque elas vieram no mesmo dia da minha vingança contra Malfoy, e eu estava _muito_ ocupada tentando deixar os meus cabelos do jeito que eu queria; eu sei que isso pode soar infantil, mas eu estava tentando ficar bonita, ou sexy como diria Ginny, o suficiente para deixar Malfoy tonto, eu já havia tentado isso antes, mas para conquistar o Cormaco McLaggen no sexto ano, só para deixar Ron com ciúmes. E tinha dado certo.

O problema seria isso soar natural, Comarco McLaggen nunca me notou antes de começarmos a sair, ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como eu era normalmente. Malfoy não, Malfoy me irritava e sabia exatamente como eu era desde o primeiro ano, pelo menos eu pensei isso.

Por isso não apelei, passei lápis de olho e gloss, deixei meus cabelos soltos, fazendo o possível para ficarem com cachos definidos, usei um perfume mais forte, na minha blusa abri apenas um botão a mais e deixei a gravata um pouco solta, minhas saias permaneceram do mesmo comprimento, o único detalhe era a meia. Invés de usar as típicas meias ¾ eu usei meias 7/8 e isso fez toda a diferença porque, para segurar a meia é necessário cinta-liga.

Então, quando ele se sentou ao meu lado, eu só o olhei com um sorriso cínico que treinei no espelho por horas e o ignorei depois disso. Ele tentou tocar nos meus joelhos, eu me esquivei, ele veio um pouco mais para o meu lado, e eu desviei de novo, deixando que minha saia ficasse cuidadosamente afastada, eu sabia que ele já podia ver a cinta-liga, e eu sabia que ele estava olhando, por isso fiquei naquela posição durante toda a explicação de professor, quando acabou me levantei e fiquei assim por toda a aula. Ele errou a poção. Eu fui a única da sala a acertá-la. Sai de lá com um sorriso vitorioso, naquele dia não só jantei como dormi perfeitamente bem, eu havia vencido a batalha.

Eu sei, olhando hoje, isso tudo foi muito infantil e imaturo, e até fico surpresa de ter feito um golpe tão baixo quanto aquele quando já tinha meus dezoito anos, mas ele havia ferido meu orgulho, eu era a melhor aluna da escola em todas as turmas, uma poção errada valia aquela vingança ridícula, pelo menos eu pensava isso.

Um dia da caça, outro do caçador. Malfoy deu um golpe tão baixo quanto o meu no dia seguinte. Aparentemente, a poção que ele fizera ontem havia se tornado um ácido que corroeu seu caldeirão, o professor falou que ele deveria arranjar alguém que dividisse o caldeirão com ele, e adivinha quem Malfoy chamou? Eu é claro, e na frente de Slughorn, eu não poderia negar, podia? Vendo hoje vejo que eu poderia sim negar, era do clube do Slug não era? O fato era que eu queria dividir meu caldeirão com ele.

Eu queria dividir outras coisas com ele. Só me recusava a aceitar isso.

E ele foi cruel. Muito cruel. Porque ele havia _esquecido_ de trazer todo seu material de poções, tendo que usar o meu. E isso implicava em mais proximidade, e eu sentia aquele cheiro dele de menta com tons amadeirados, e isso me matava porque eu mal conseguia fingir que não estava doida com aqueles olhos cinzentos me olhando tão brilhantes, e eu também não conseguia esconder o arrepio que sentia na minha nuca quando ele falava próximo demais, e ele sabia disso tudo, que estava causando aquilo.

E nós dois erramos a poção, porque ele estava atento demais em me _seduzir_ e eu estava louca com aquilo. Conclusão: Slughorn decidiu que essa poção era essencial para os N.I.E.M'S e nós tínhamos que fazê-la de qualquer forma, e só sairíamos da sala quando terminássemos.

Era uma sexta à tarde, todos se preparavam para o fim de semana e nós ficaríamos lá, Slughorn a principio ficou conosco na sala, porém, vendo que aquilo demoraria já que eu estava furiosa e Malfoy tranqüilo demais, enfeitiçou a sala, trancando-nos, e disse que voltaria em uma hora, e era bom a poção estar pronta se nós não quiséssemos passar o fim de semana inteiro naquela sala.

Mal a porta havia sido fechada eu desatei a gritar com Draco, ele continuou tranqüilo, o que me dava ainda mais raiva.

- Você não vai me ajudar a fazer essa merda? Se estamos aqui, agora, a culpa é sua. – Disse querendo que meus olhos pudessem matá-lo.

- Eu não acho que a culpa seja minha, foi você que não prestou atenção na aula. – ele disse com um sorriso tão maroto

Eu o ignorei, e fui fazer a poção sozinha. Ele continuou me olhando simplesmente. Quando eu acabava de por o último ingrediente, ele disse de repente:

- Cadê aquelas suas meias sexys? – Eu estava usando as meias ¾ de sempre, estava calor demais para usar outras.

- Eu não sei do que você esta falando. – Fingi estar indiferente, precisava mexer a poção, sete voltas no sentido horário, 9 no anti-horário, essa sequência dez vezes e então a poção estaria pronta.

- Claro que você sabe, você veio toda sexy ontem pra aula, só pra mim; pensa que eu não sei?

- Você esta delirando. – Era a terceira vez que eu repetia a sequência. Não notei que ele havia levantado.

- Estou? – Ele disse no meu ouvido, Merlin, eram as mãos deles que iam na minha cintura? Eu não podia perder a sequência. Estava na quarta. – Bem, vou te ajudar com a poção então, era isso que você queria não era? – Ele pois uma mão sobre a minha que mexia o caldeirão, e a outra segurava minha cintura, que sequência eu estava? – Então, eu estou delirando?

Eu queira ter falado algo, mas não pude, ele disse aquilo na curva do meu pescoço, e a mão na cintura simplesmente massageava minha barriga por cima da camisa. Não tinha como segurar aquilo, eu nem _queria_, gemi. Merda ele havia ganho a guerra.

Ignoramos completamente a poção quando ele virou meu corpo com facilidade e me beijou. Nada mais existia, a poção, Ron, minha consciência ou qualquer outra coisa que impedisse que ficássemos juntos. Ele me sentou na mesa e eu puxei seus cabelos com força, nos dois sabíamos muito bem onde queríamos chegar, e foda-se qualquer coisa que tentasse impedir, Ron não queria uma noiva virgem, queria?

Esse pensamento me acordou, aquela não era eu, não podia ser. O afastei com toda força que arranjei e ele me olhou incrédulo, eu tirei o caldeirão do fogo, certa de que a poção estava errada, puis em um frasco. E quase na mesma hora Slughorn chegou e eu sai o mais rápido que consegui.

Não sai do meu quarto pelo fim de semana inteiro. Recebi mais cartas de Harry, Ron e Ginny, não respondi nenhuma, nem estava com cabeça pra isso e, na verdade, ver o garrancho que Ron chama de letra me deu até um pouco de enjôo, e se ele descobrisse o que aconteceu na sala de poções?

Bem, segunda eu dei as caras e descobri que já estavam para invadir meu quarto, eu disse que estava cansada demais pra sair, e que eu não era louca, havia comido algumas besteiras que tinha no meu quarto. E fingi que estava tudo bem. E tudo estava, se você não contar que sonhar com Malfoy e pensar nele o tempo todo seja algo ruim, porque sinceramente, eu estava começando a pensar que isso não era tão ruim.

Minha razão tinha ido pro espaço quando ele me beijou, por isso eu começava a notar o óbvio, eu estava apaixonada por ele. Fato. E não tinha como fugir disso, outro fato. E bem, Ron estava longe, e Malfoy estava perto, e eu, normalmente, faria a escolha certa, veria minhas duas opções, as analisaria e decidiria qual era a melhor para mim, o que obviamente era Ron Weasley; porém minha razão definitivamente tinha tirado férias, Ron também estava de férias, os dois podiam ficar um tempo juntos para depois voltar para mim.

Eu ainda não estava muito certa, sobre o que faria, mas Malfoy decidiu por mim quando, depois do jantar, me seguiu até meu quarto, eu nem havia notado, só vi que, depois de ter entrado pela passagem secreta Draco se esgueirou e entrou também.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Eu estava assusta, ele ali tão perto.

- Só assim pra eu poder te ver, porque você é idiota o suficiente pra ficar trancada nessa merda só para me evitar.

- Eu não fiquei aqui para te evitar. Fiquei aqui para descansar.

- Eu te deixei tão cansada assim? – Como ele podia ser tão irônico?

- O que você quer? – Era difícil entender que eu só queria que ele fosse embora?

- Granger, qual é o grande problema em eu te beijar? – Ele estava se aproximando, isso não ia terminar bem, definitivamente – O passado é passado e foda-se o resto, você me quer e eu te quero, então qual é o problema de ficarmos juntos?

- Quem disse que eu te quero?

Falei a coisa errada. Fato. Porque ele deu aquele sorriso cínico dele, e se aproximou, eu me afastei e assim foi até que meu corpo não passasse da parede e ele se aproximasse demais, eu estava sentido o hálito dele, isso me tornava insana, definitivamente.

- Você não me quer?

Óbvio que eu não respondi, estava entretida demais respirando o mesmo ar que o dele e avaliando quanto tempo mais eu demoraria para beijá-lo. Ele sorriu e começou a se afastar, ele sabia o que eu faria, então eu o puxei e o beijei.

Eu o desejava, isso é um fato.

Enfim, começamos a nos encontrar quase que diariamente, no meu quarto sempre, e extrapolamos todos os limites muitas vezes, e isso também é um fato bem obvio já que, de repente, eu não dava a mínima importância para a minha virgindade, que não durou muito tempo depois de começar a ver Draco todas as noites.

É claro, eu me sentia mulher mais imunda do mundo, Rony me mandava cartas e mais cartas e eu não respondia nenhuma, uma vez ele perguntou se eu estava morta e ele não sabia, então apenas assinei meu nome numa folha e mandei. Eu não merecia falar com ele, não depois de fazer coisas tão baixas, e que eu realmente desejava essas coisas, esses sentimentos que Draco me proporcionava.

Um dia Ron foi a Hogwarts, eu olhei pra ele e tive nojo de mim mesma, eu era tão baixa, não o merecia, ele disse que estava com saudades e eu disse que tudo estava terminado, ele me perguntou porque e eu disse que se meu silêncio ainda não havia dito nada, minhas palavras seriam inúteis. O que foi uma tremenda mentira, porque Ron não havia feito nada de errado.

Draco sorria tanto essa noite que até me enjoava, eu não o deixei se aproximar. Luto por um sentimento que havia morrido para dar espaço ao que eu sentia pelo imbecil que não dava mínima se eu chorava, gritava, o expulsava do quarto ou qualquer outra coisa. Segundo ele, não importava tanto assim o que eu sentisse, o que importava era eu estar ao lado dele. Sempre.

_E ele continua sorrindo para mim, ele não poderia parar por algum instante? Não._

Chega de ficar lembrando o passado, eu não vou descrever aqui tudo o que eu sentia quando estava com ele, não quero esquecer, quero sempre ter tudo na minha memória, mesmo que isso doa.

O fato era que nós estávamos felizes, a nossa maneira, mas felizes. Só que um belo dia, acabou Hogwarts para nós. Era nosso último dia lá e, de repente, eu não me sentia tão a vontade, ninguém sabia de nós ainda, haveria _nós_ depois de Hogwarts? Eu não sabia, mas desejava que sim.

Todavia, houve um empecilho, voltei a minha casa, meus pais mataram as saudades de mim, e logo quando estava acomodada, Harry e Ginny foram me visitar, estavam com a aliança de noivado e faces duras, perguntaram-me porque havia me distanciado; eu neguei, afinal as cartas dos dois eu respondia, com monossílabas, mas respondia.

Eu estava tão irresponsável, tão absolutamente egoísta que nunca mais perguntei de Ron, e foi exatamente isso que eles me falaram, que eu era egoísta, porque Ron estava sofrendo horrores desde que eu terminara com ele, e que eu teria de resolver isso se quisesse que o frágil laço de amizade que ainda nos unia não se desfizesse.

Foram embora sem dar tchau. E eu pensei, pensei demais, agora já não havia as risadas de Draco, havia minha consciência me matando por dentro depois de meses ignorada. Valia à pena? Valia à pena largar tudo que sempre foi seguro e certo, tudo que eu tinha certeza que amava, por Draco? O que eu sentia, amor? Amor não poderia ser tão egoísta, paixão é egoísta amor não. Paixão passa, amor fica.

Draco passa, Ron fica.

Quis falar com Draco, mas ele não respondeu minha carta, senti um vazio tão grande, e me senti a pessoa mais cruel do mundo. Ron deveria ter sentido esse vazio tantas vezes.

E foi isso que me fez estar aqui agora, no meu casamento com Ronald Weasley.

Eu procurei Ron, pedi desculpas e falei que estava mal naquela época em que não respondia suas cartas, e que o pior dia da minha vida foi quando terminei com ele, e que eu me arrependia, mas não sabia como dizer, ele me perdoou; Ron pode realmente ser o melhor homem do mundo, ele me recebeu de braços abertos e sorrisos largos, e principalmente, acreditou na minha mentira, porque eu nunca soube mentir, mentir é incerto. Às vezes, acredito que Ron me perdoou por puro egoísmo dele, ele me ama, fato, e precisa de mim e quer estar comigo, então se eu queria estar de volta para ele, essa seria uma noticia maravilhosa.

A única condição dada foi que, se ele me perdoasse, eu deveria aceitar um presente. Achei estranho, mas aceitei de qualquer forma. Era isso que deveria ser feito. Fato.

Uma semana depois ele foi à minha casa pedir a minha mão em casamento para os meus pais. Eles ficaram felizes. Eu não. Disse que era muito cedo para casar, e os meus estudos? E o meu futuro trabalho?

Ele disse que só queria ficar meu noivo, deixaríamos o casamento pra depois, mas teríamos um relacionamento sério. Eu aceitei a aliança no meu dedo anelar direito. Nunca usei anéis, incomodam quando escrevo. Tentei escrever, me incomodou.

Hoje não incomoda mais.

No dia seguinte ao meu noivado, Draco reapareceu, com seu sorriso incerto e seu andar certo. Estávamos na minha casa, meus pais estavam trabalhando, aquilo daria em merda com certeza.

Ele caminhou em minha direção, eu não me afastei, invés disso mostrei minha mão direita. Ele parou.

- O que é isso? – A voz dele estava mais grossa.

- Meu noivado com Ron.

- Pensei que estivesse comigo. – as iris cinzas brilhavam intensamente, o sol penetrava tão forte pela janela, já deveria ser meio dia.

- Eu também pensei.

- Por quê? – Ele me olhava tão intensamente, e eu sentia aquele vazio absoluto, de repente, eu voltava a ser egoísta, o que passou pela minha cabeça, eram as iris cinzas que eu queria, e não as iris azuis tão calmas de Ron.

- Você não respondeu a minha carta, achei que, o que quer que houvesse entre nós estava acabado, e principalmente, Ron precisava de mim, não era nem nunca foi justo deixá-lo.

Ele pegou sua varinha conjurou um buquê de rosas vermelhas, presas por uma fita prata, no meio tinha um bilhete.

- Leia.

Eu li, não que ele mandasse em mim, mas eu sabia que tinha que ler. O bilhete era a resposta da minha carta, onde ele dizia que iria resolver uns negócios de família e depois me veria.

- Por que não me mandou antes?

- Porque queria fazer a merda da surpresa que estou fazendo agora, mas você não agüentou ficar um mês sem dar pra ninguém, não é Granger? Já correu pros braços do Weasley – Os olhos dele estavam tão frios e, por causa disso, o sol do meio dia que entrava pela janela não esquentava, a sala estava tão fria quanto seus olhos.

- Eu tive que voltar para ele. Ele estava acabando com a vida dele, e tudo era culpa minha, somente minha. Porque ele me ama e não sabe viver sem mim, e eu fui egoísta o suficiente para deixá-lo para ficar com você, chega de ser egoísta, eu não sou uma sonserina.

- Não, você é uma grifinória, mas não deveria ser. Você é covarde, nem ao menos consegue lutar pelo o que você quer, fica aí pensado nos outros, você acha que eles estão pensando no melhor pra você, Granger? Eles estão pensando no que é mais conveniente à eles. E o pior é que fica se sentindo culpada por ser egoísta, fica usando isso de desculpa pela sua merda de covardia, você deveria ter entrado, em outra casa; grifinórios lutam pelo o que querem, não têm medo de correr atrás daquilo que os fazem felizes. – Aquilo foi uma facada no meu peito.

- Ron vai me fazer feliz.

- Você sabe que não.

E foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou. Merda, merda, merda. Por que agora ele parecia tão certo, tão óbvio?

Recebi uma carta de Ginny e Harry, eles contavam que iriam marcar a data do casamento, de repente, eu já não achava que eram jovens demais.

Pensei no casamento deles, e no meu futuro, Draco estava certo. Eu havia sido covarde, porque havia ficado bem claro, depois das varias horas chorando sem parar, que eu o amava, era um fato, fatos não mudam. E o que eu sinto, sempre senti e sempre sentirei por Ron é aquele amor inocente, aquele tal de primeiro amor.

E sim eu havia sido covarde, porque afinal, mal começara a batalha e eu já desisti da guerra, proclamei Ron Weasley vencedor, seria tão mais fácil, tão mais óbvio, tão mais certo. E pela primeira vez na vida, eu gostaria de ser mais inconstante, mas sentimental, menos racional, e mais impulsiva, e assim lutar por Draco. Porque ai eu teria coragem o suficiente pra pegar na mão dele, e dizer pro mundo que o amava, e quem fosse contra que fosse pro inferno.

Mas eu não fiz nada disso, eu, sendo racional, percebi que, se o noivado durasse tanto tempo quanto antes eu planejara, eu me cederia a vontade de ser tudo aquilo que não sou e lutaria por Draco e seria feliz ao lado dele, tentando, dessa vez, não quebrar mais uma vez o coração de Ron. Então me encontrei com Ron, e falei que queria casar logo, chamamos Harry e Ginny, e decidimos que casaríamos todos juntos.

Tudo tão certo, tão lógico, estávamos fazendo tudo que todos esperavam de nós, e por isso estávamos felizes, eles pelo menos, e eu fingia, porque era assim que deveria ser, minha razão dizia isso e eu a obedeci.

E hoje estou aqui, tomando coragem para fazer o que é certo, o que sempre foi certo, e o que me sentencia a ser eternamente covarde. Minha covardia será a alegria de outros, e isso me acalma, de repente eu sei que minha covardia, não é defeito, se fosse, deixaria muitas pessoas infelizes, mas ela só me deixa infeliz e, talvez, Draco; minha covardia traz muita mais felicidade, sei disso porque lá embaixo, no quintal dos Weasleys tem um monte de gente feliz, e também porque Ginny acabou de entrar, ela estava usando um magnífico vestido tão brancos que a neve pareceria imunda perto dele, Ginny sempre sonhou com contos de fadas, e as princesas sempre se casam de branco, por isso o escolheu, ela ainda era virgem. Eu escolhi um vestido azul, Ron sabe que não sou mais virgem, ele tinha o direito de saber, só que ele não quis entrar em detalhes; mas escolhi azul porque esta sempre foi minha cor favorita, o azul do céu é tão certo. Convenci Ginny a fazer nosso casamento ao meio-dia, porque desde o dia que vi Draco pela ultima vez o sol do meio-dia me lembra ele, quem sabe se eu casar em tal hora eu me lembre somente do casamento, nada das iris cinzentas de Draco.

Finalmente guardo a foto de Draco, roubada do mural da escola, onde mostravam os monitores; ele não para de sorrir. Um sorriso que não dele, não é certo, é falso e mostra mais dentes do que o usual sorriso dele.

Eu nunca mais vi Malfoy, o que não é uma surpresa, meu casamento e de Ron junto com Harry e Ginny valem muitas primeiras paginas do _Profeta Diário_, provavelmente, ele sabe que eu me caso hoje, deve sentir nojo de mim, ou não sentir nada, gostaria de saber, mas sempre fui muito ruim em adivinhação.

Estão batendo na porta, ajeito meu vestido mais uma vez, ao sol ele fica meio cinzento, da mesma cor dos olhos de Draco. Eu escolhi de propósito. Eu me tornei um pouco cinzenta depois daquele fatídico dia que o vi pela ultima vez.

Olho na foto uma ultima vez. O sorriso dele me diz para ter coragem o suficiente para ser covarde. Rasgo a foto. Ponho a grinalda do casamento da minha mãe eu desço as escadas, Ginny me olha e aperta a minha mão, meu pai pega meu braço, o Sr. Weasley pega o braço de Ginny, a música toca.

Eu estou casando. O que é a decisão certa, lógica e racional.

Pergunto-me uma última vez se estou fazendo a coisa certa. Por que as duvidas não podem simplesmente sumir, estou cansada delas, foram elas que me levaram até aqui, e eu não consigo deixar de pensar que eu, afinal sou a grande perdedora; também não sei por que continuo a andar, eu ainda tenho tempo de ser feliz, ainda posso arriscar; mas não sou impulsiva, não sei escolher sem pensar, isso é um fato, e fatos não mudam. Eu não posso arriscar tudo agora. Ron está radiante, com um sorriso tão sincero. Mais um passo. Eu estou _mesmo_ fazendo a coisa certa?

O sorriso dele, diz que sim.


End file.
